User blog:The angry englishman/Claimteoir Meisce vs Pyramid Head
Claimteoir Meisce; The bloodthirsty phycopath that not even the world's finest soldiers could stop. VS Pyramid Head; the unstoppable punisher and executioner of sinners. Claimteoir Meisce Stats *Height: 6'5 *Weight: 250 ibs *Age: 46 *Distinctive features: Lumberjack clothing, full beard, long black hair, blood red eyes, and Maori facepaint Not much is known about this drifter's past. For 20 years, he terrorized Europe and Western Russia, slaughtering and eating all those foolish enouge to confront him, police officer, vigulantees, even elite soldiers couldn't stop him. Until, one day, he vanished. Some say that he was crippled in a scuffle with a KGB agent and died in the cold, others say that he is simply biding his time, until it's time to kill again. Weapons Screenshot 20191215-153553.jpg|Messer Screenshot 20191208-165159.jpg|Axe Screenshot 20191218-163634.jpg|Irish Martial Arts Primary: Grosse Messer *length: 44 inches *Materials: 1055 Carbon steel *Weight: 4 ibs Secondary: Cold Steel Viking Battle Axe *Length: 52 inches *Materials: 1055 Carbon-Steel blade and Hickory Haft *Weight: 4.625 ibs Special: Irish Martial Arts *Dornálaíocht: Unlike American Boxing, this bare-knuckle fighting style features a stance that focusses on side and back stepping rather than ducking and weaving, although, it has many of the same techniques as American boxing (jabs, hooks, crosses, uppercuts etc.) *Speachóireacht, which focuses on Shin kicking, both kicking the shin and kicking with the shin(Most techniques attack the opponent's shins, knees, and thigh areas) *Coraíocht, is a wrestling style that has a wide array of trips, mares, takedowns, slams, pins, advancements, submissions, grapevines, and escapes. Physicality *Strength: Can easily force open a Crocodile's jaws and break solid steel with little effort. *Speed: Can run at 45mph and catch crossbow bolts out of mid-air *Durability: He can continue to fight with various injuries and broken bones like they didn't even happen Armor Medieval-lamellar-stainless-steel-armor-body-suit-9.jpg|Lamellar Screenshot 20191210-091141.jpg|Gloves Screenshot 20191210-090426.jpg|Boots Body *Material: Titanium Scales and Leather Lacing *Weight: 23 ibs *Use: Covers his front, back, shoulders/upper arms, and thighs. It's very resistant to slashes and bunt-force trauma, and is so tough, that anything less than a .50 cal round can pierce it. However, if the lacing unravels or gets damaged, the scales will loosen and either fall off of move out of the way of attacks. Hands *Material: Steel alloy knuckles, Leather, Anti-slip lining *Weight: .25 ib *Use: The steel and leather protect his hands as well as enhancing his punching, and the anti-slip lining ensure his weapons don't fall out of his hands. Feet *Material: Full-Gain Leather and Carbon Fiber *Weight: 2 ibs *Use: The Carbon Fiber at his toes and heels protects those areas while the leather protects the rest of his foot and lower half of his shin. And has various shock absorbent padding to prevent fatigue from running and kicking Pyramid Head Stats *Height: 7' *Weight: 520lbs *Age: Unknown *Distinctive features: Large pyramid shaped helmwt grafted onto his body, pale skin, blind Not much is known about this supernatural creature, other than he punishes and executes sinful humans, and is the embodiment of their pent up anger and desire for punishment. If the one to be punished grows past their sins and no longer desires punishment, Pyramid Head will kill itself, if they don't he'll kill them. Weapons Screenshot_20191216-190154.jpg|Great Knife Screenshot_20191216-190510.jpg|Pyramid Head w/Great Spear Screenshot_20191216-190701.jpg|Tongue....uh...thing? Primary: Great Knife *length: 5 feet *Materials: Rusted Steel *Weight: 200ibs Secondary: Great Spear *Length: 10 feet *Materials: Rusted steel shaft and blade *Weight: 10 ibs Special: Tongue-like appendage *A bizzare razor sharp, black, thing that snakes out of a hole in his helmet that can stab people Physicality *Strength: Can carry and (barely) swing around the Great Knife and easily lift grown men like he's nothing *Speed: Barley a limp *Durability: Can take a shotgun blast to the chest and keep going, but a stab in the neck has shown to be able to kill him. However his duriblity is severaly dependent on whomever he is fighting's regret over their sins, if they regret them and desire punishment, he's invulnerable. Armor *Pyramid helmet: Made of seemingly old, rusted metal and grafted onto his head. Based on his pained grunts and moans, it's extremely painful to wear. X-Factors Violent instinct: Claimteoir is a vicious, remorsless killer who slaughters and cannibalizes anyone unlucky enough to get in his line of sight as violently as possible. Pyramid Head seems gided by rage and animalistic savagrey, killing human and monster alike, and even...uh...molesting some of the monsters in Silent Hill Approach to combat: They both rely on brute strength and ferocity, but their executed in different ways. Claimteoir rushes in, using his strength and ferocity to overwhelm his enemies, meanwhile Pyramid Head uses the Gtreat Knife's enourmous size and weight to kill enemies with one massive blow, however, because of the Great Knife's weight, the swings are a snail's pace and are incredibly easy to dodge. Let's get ready for the fight. 1.This battle will take place in Silent Hill town with no preperation. 2. If this battle gets shut down again, i'm giving up battles forever, or a week, which ever comes first. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Expert's opinion Category:Blog posts